Solangelo Moments
by Sincerly.A.Fangirl
Summary: Basically I imagined things that would happen with Solangelo. Its just, like, a collection of Solangelo one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Nico POV**

I ran away from the hellhound, trying to find a shadow, somewhere, anywhere. I sensed it only a few feet behind me. I didn't have much longer before I'd have to fight. With a deep breath, I turned and took a slash across its muzzle.

Then I kept running.

The hellhound was only delayed. Why in the Hades were there no shadows? The desert scenery was flat, with an occasional cactus. My eyes frantically swept through the scenery. There! Behind a cactus. I charged towards it. I heard and felt an ear popping _Bark!_

I glanced behind me. The hellhound was only a few inches away. I doubted my little twirl would work for a second time. The shadow was only a few feet away. I felt three sharp claws rack my back, forcing a cry from my lips. I pitched forward, and turned to look at the hellhound, which was now standing over me, drooling, with a hungry gleam in it's eye. I ignored my pain and swung my Stygian iron sword, cutting its soft muzzle a second time. It yelped and backed up just enough for me to scramble towards the shadow. Not good enough. I heard a growl, and I saw its immense paw come down on my chest. Pain exploded like a firework in my chest. The hellhound had me pinned. I took my sword and stabbed the dammed dog in the heel. It howled in pain and let me go. I crawled. The shadow was so close, so close. My vision was tunneling. Only a few more inches. The hound was close, I could hear it's breathing. The edge of the shadow was almost within reach. My left arm abruptly snatched by the damn hellhound. I reached for the shadow, so close, yet a few centimeters too short. I lurched my body, desperate. My arm gave a _pop_ and left its socket. My finger tips touched the shadow, and my only though was _somewhere safe somewhere safe somewhere safe._

I ended up in a forest, six feet off the ground. My vision was blurring, I saw someone running away. I'd run away from me, too. Half dead, drained and bleeding, only half conscious, I was a mess. I hang on, however, for Will. Surely, he would be here. Wouldn't he?

 **Will POV**

"Hey Will! Will!" I groaned inside. I turned to face our newest Apollo camper, Eli. He was about nine, with curly light brown hair and soft blue eyes. He was always on my leg, because I was the head camper for the Apollo Cabin. Honestly, it was kind of annoying.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I saw something in the forest, but I have no clue what it was. Could you…" Eli left the question hang in the air.

"Yeah, sure. What did it look like?"

Eli described something odd. "A dark figure, sorta like a scrawny boy fell out of thin air, all dark and in the shadows."

I puzzled for a second, then it clicked. "Eli, I need bandages." We rushed into the Apollo cabin and grabbed a pack, then filled it with bandages and gauze and medical tape. "Eli, I need you to show me where he fell." I said, perhaps a little too intensely. He nodded, the set off.

After a few moments, we arrived at the edge of the forest. "I was looking over there." He indicated his direction. Worry filled my chest. I couldn't see him.

"Ok Eli, I got it from here." I said anxiously, scanning the forest floor. We were in a darker portion of the forest. Eli left.

I took a steading breath and started to look for Nico. Of course he had to go out and get hurt then shadow travel in here. Why wouldn't he have? I shoved my fear down and looked for my boyfriend. I paused.

"Will…"

My head snapped towards the hoarse voice. He sounded in pain. I spotted him crumpled up on the ground. I rushed over, worry and fear bubbling up inside me. "Nico, where are you injured?"

He didn't respond.

I put my fingers on his neck, looking for a pulse. Faint and erratic, but it was there.

"Dammit Nico, don't do this." I said, Turning him onto his back. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. I gave a small sigh. He wasn't allowed to die.

"Will…" He muttered.

"I'm here Nico, I'm right here." I said, grabbing his hand.

"I'm sorry," He breathed, voice hoarse and weak. I moved his hair out of his face, revealing his dark brown eyes, which were thick with pain.

"Apologies later, di Angelo. Healing now." He didn't object. I took off his jacket and shit, revealing several angry red gashes against the paleness of his back, and redish blue brusing on his chest. "Nico, why can't you stay safe?" I muttered under my breath, mostly to me.

He sucked in a breath, ready to reply. "Save your breath, Death Boy." He looked at me, then nodded and closed his eyes. I pulled out my supplies. I gauzed his back, then bandaged his ribs. They were broken, but I used some handy Apollo healing to get them back together, rendering the only bruised. Healing people drained me, so I rarely did it. Just half healing his ribs left me tired. But I persisted. I set his ankle, which was sprained. The whole time I was murmuring encouragement, saying what I was going to do before I did it. Nico lay there, breathing shallowly. I couldn't tell if he was with me, but I kept it up.

"Nico, this is going to hurt, I'm going to pop your arm back into it socket." I looked at him, waiting for an ok.

He nodded slightly.

I took a deep breath, then I shoved his arm back into place.

Nico gave a gasp. "Gods." He hissed.

"I can't do much else here. I have to move you to the infirmary, but I'd have to go-"

"Don't leave me," Nico said, latching onto my hand, "It might come back." I looked into his eyes, which were filled with pain and fear. I nodded, then sat down, putting his head in my lap. I looked towards camp, which was only a strong stone throws away. I figured someone would come along some time or another. I felt Nico's forehead while whipping away some sweat and his bangs. His skin was cold and clammy. I frowned. Was his skin pale, or was that its natural hue? I started to worry. Nico had been here for how long? And how long had It taken him to get to a shadow? I began to check for the symptoms of hypovolemic shock. I grabbed his hand. His pulse was rapid and weak. I listened to his breathing. It was rapid and shallow. Not good, not good at all.

"Nico, squeeze my hand as hard you can." His eyes fluttered weakly, then opened.

"Huh?" he whispered groggily.

"Squeeze my hand. Hard."

Looking confused, he did so. It wasn't as strong as it usually would have been. I was really worried. It appeared he had severe blood loss. "Nico, stay awake, ok?" I said, urgency filling my voice. He looked up at me, confusion and pain filling his features. His eyes looked far away. "Yeah, yeah, why do you ask?" he asked, sounding dazed.  
"I have to go to camp for a stretcher. I'll be right back, ok Nico?" I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

He weakly protested. His voice was weak and slurred. "Don't, don't go, p-please…" He was breaking my heart.

I sighed. I scooped him up, bridal style, then head off to camp.

 **Nico POV**

[Shut up, Will, I'll tell it how I want to.]

(Watch me.)

I lay on the ground, fluttering between worlds. My shoulder was throbbing, and every breath felt like my lungs were being crushed. My back was on fire. My ankle was softly pulsing with pain. I opened my eyes, and almost cried with relief. Will Solace was about ten yards away, looking around to forest floor.

"Will." I croaked. Damn this was embarrassing. His head snapped in my direction. I was going under again. I heard Will saying something, but it didn't make any sense to me.

My eyes snapped open, and I sucked in a breath. My back had flared with pain. "Will," I said, mostly in pain, partially because he had rolled me onto my back.

"I'm right here, Nico." He said, grabbing my hand. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion rolled over me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, not knowing what I was doing.

He brushed my bangs out of my face, as gentle as a breeze. "Apologies later, di Angelo, healing now." Gods, he was cute when he worried. I nodded, then let him take off my jacket and ruined shirt. He was muttering what he was going to do, then he did it.

"Nico, why can't you stay safe?" I was about to reply, but Will shushed me. "Save your breath, Death Boy." I locked eyes with him, then nodded and closed my eyes. I felt something warm on my chest, and felt my rib bones heal with a seeping warmth. I gave a tiny sigh. Will didn't notice. He went about my injuries, doing his best to heal them. I switched between being conscious and unconscious. I was comforted by the fact that Will was right there, that he was the one dressing my wounds.

"Nico, this is going to hurt, I'm going to pop your arm back into place." Will said, his words reaching me from the other side of my eyelids. I nodded. He pushed my arm in place with a slight sound that I didn't quite hear.

"Gods!" I hissed, pain shooting up from the center of my joint. It was already fading to a slight soreness.

"I can't do much else here. I'd have to move you to the infirmary, but I'd have to go-" Will said, but when he said he'd had to go, I was filled with fear. I remembered the helpless feeling when I had been lying on the ground, dying, hoping against hope that Will would show up. I didn't want him to leave.

"Don't leave me," I said, my chest and back making my thoughts blurry, removing my filter. I grabbed Will's hand. "It might come back." I felt so small and weak and helpless. My thoughts felt as if I were in a few inches of syrup. Will looked at me, then nodded. He sat down criss cross and put my head in his lap. I was so tired. My thoughts were getting slower, thicker. I felt will brush my hair out of my face, then freeze. I faintly felt him grab my hand, feeling detached from my body. He said something, but I didn't understand it.

"Huh?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"Squeeze my hand. Hard."

Why would he want me to squeeze his hand? Confused, I clenched his hand as hard as I could. He looked more worried than before. I looked at his face, and I remember thinking, _Why is he so cute when he's worried?_

"Nico, stay awake, ok?" Will said, his voice urgent.

"Yeah, yeah, why do you ask?" I was confused. My thoughts were as thick as molasses. However, that didn't dull the pain of my injuries. I looked at Will's soft blue eyes, wondering vaguely why he would want me to stay up. Sleep was so near…

"I have to go to camp for a stretcher. I'll be right back, ok Nico?" He said, voice calm and soothing, making sleep look better and better… His words took a second to compute.

"Don't, don't go, p-please…" I protested weakly, looking at him, eyes pleading when my words can't.

Will sighed. He gently moved, then bent down and picked me up, bridal style. The sudden elevation change left me dizzy. I was glad I was being carried, because I would have fallen, if I could have stood. I closed my eyes, and shifted so that I was closer to Will. I heard him ask me something, but I was too tired to answer. After a few moments of feeling the rhythmic movement of his walking and hearing his even breathing, everything went dark.

 **Will POV**

(Give me that, you drama queen.)

After I picked him up, he closed his eyes and moved closer to me. I started walking towards the Big House, but the round-a-bout way, so that no one saw him. "Nico, are you still here?" I whispered. He didn't answer. I walked faster.

*A few hours later*

After dropping Nico off at the Big House, I wasn't allowed to do much else. Chiron told me to go get some sleep. After trying for a while, I decided to go for a walk. People didn't talk to me. Word spread fast around here. I was glad. I just wanted to go see him, but I knew Chiron wouldn't let me. I ended up where I had found him. I picked up all the stuff I had left behind. I threw the bandages and such into the bag, then picked up his ruined jacket and t-shirt. I had no clue what to do with them. They were stained with blood and had tears in them. I sighed, then sat down, looking at the dark fabric in my hands. I dropped it and got up. I didn't know what to do. I went back to the Apollo cabin and organized the supplies and such. The others didn't bother me. A horn blared in the distance. Dinner.

"Okay, Cabin 7, line up." We lined up. I lead them to the dinning pavilion. Dinner wasn't any different. Offering to the gods, sitting down, eating broil and fruit. Drinking water. Staring at the crack that Nico had put in the marble. I sang at the campfire, which was the opposite of my mood. Bright and roaring a happy yellow, everyone was happy today. Besides me. All I wanted to do was go to Nico. I kept thinking about when I found him. His filter, his wall, they had been down. The thought made me wonder just exactly how much he hid behind them. The sing-along seemed to go on forever. Finally, finally, we were dismissed to go to our cabins for the night.

As soon as I was sure everyone else was asleep, I got out of bed, and silently put on my shoes. I slunk out of the cabin and headed up to the Big House. I had learned a thing or two from the Stoll brothers. I pulled out a bobby pin I had taken from Kayla, and I picked the lock. I snuck up to Nico's room.

The door was closed. I gently opened it, and entered. Nico was sitting up, looking at the door.

"I wondered if you would be here." He said. I grinned, then closed the door.

"Scooch." I said, taking off my shoes. He complied, leaving my room on the bed. I got under the blanket, and put my arm around his skinny, pale shoulders.

"Will," Nico complained.

"Shut up. You almost died. I get to put my arm around you." I said, acting cross.

He put his head on my shoulder, blushing slightly. I leaned my head on his. We sat there for a while. I saw his eyes growing heavier. He was probably still weak from earlier. He was half asleep when I eased him down onto the pillows. His eyes flicked up to look at me through his bangs. I brushed them away. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep. After a while, I did too.

I felt someone snuggle up to me. I looked down, and Nico was up against my leg. I smiled, then stroked his hair. I lay down, careful not to disturb Nico. Eventually, I feel asleep again, Nico snuggled up against me, my arm around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Third Person Limited Nico**

Nico was looking for Will. He had been in the infirmary, Kayla had told him. But when Nico checked, the others said he had just left. He wasn't too worried. He was probably at the archery field or something. Nico took his time walking around. No use in making people worry.

Will wasn't at the archery field, nor was he at the rock climbing wall. Nico was getting more irritated than worried. He sighed, then went down to the lake.

And, lo and behold, who fell asleep in his canoe? Will, of course. Nico shook his head. Will could literally fall asleep anywhere. Nico looked out at the lake, then turned and found Percy.

"Hey Nico. What's up?" Percy said. He had been in the strawberry fields with Annabeth and Grover.

"Um... Will fell asleep in the middle of the lake. Do you think you could, ah, maybe…?" Nico felt his face turn hot. Gods, this was so awkward.

Understanding clicked on Percy's face. "Oh, yeah, sure. Give me a sec." He untangled himself from Annabeth, then got up, promising he'd be right back.

After a very uncomfortable walk to the lake, the stopped on the dock. Percy Gently guided the boat to the shore. "Thanks, Percy." Nico said, still embarrassed.

He gave a grin, and said, "No problem," before running off to the strawberry fields. Nico smiled a little. He looked down at Will. He smiled a little wider. Gods, he loved him. Nico hauled him up, bending slightly under his weight. And why, Nico thought, do I have to be so short? He set off towards the Apollo cabin. Will, thankfully, didn't wake up. Nico set will down on his bed, then pulled up a chair to read until he woke up.

 **I'm sorry that this one is shorter I'm lazy.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **A Fangirl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **IDK at this point you just gotta keep up. And honestly most of these are going to be way shorter than the first one. Sorry, dear reader(s). And I wanted to like show more Nico, because if Will went missing he would literally summon so many zombies and march all over camp until he found him, but Nico in trouble is so much cuter. Again, my reader(s), im sorry.**

 **Nico ig**

I was dumped into a large bronze jar, and the lid closed and latched. I looked around. It was pitch black, and I didn't have any food or water with me. I checked my pockets. I didn't have pomegranate seeds? I had thought I had picked some up. Apparently not. The air was growing stale. Fear was snaking its tendrils around my chest. I drew my sword and tried to cut the side, but it was deflected off like they were both negative magnets. Panic was setting in. I pounded the walls. They started to cave in, slowly constricting me. My lungs tried to breathe air that wasn't there. My breath was running out. The jar was pressing in on all sides. I was about to pass out when the lid opened, and I was dumped onto the ground.

I expected cool, clean air, but instead I got a huge gulp of sulfuric, hot, noxious air. I choked, hacking and heaving, my stomach trying to see just how empty it could be. I looked up at the horrors of Tartarus, each one new and fresh in my mind. The things I saw… I couldn't begin to describe it. The sulfuric air, the boiling fire water, the monsters, the enormous body of Tartarus himself, it was all too much for anybody. Breathing in all its amazing sulfuric air, I got up and started to walk, to something, anything. Soon I ran into the Doors of Death. I went inside, hoping to get out of this literal Hell-Hole.

Instead, I tumbled out onto a battlefield. The smell of death was so strong I almost passed out. The smell of blood, gunpowder, Greek Fire, ashes, and burnt flesh filled the air. There was such a sense of death it gave me vertigo. My abdominal muscles spasmed, making me heave up nothing again. I stumbled through the battle field, tripping on the bodies of the fallen. As I progressed, the faces became more and more distinct. Frank, with a spear sticking out of his gut, quiver empty. Piper, her neck twisted at a wired angle. Annabeth, Jason, Percy, Hazel, and simply a chunk of Leo's magic tool bet. Tears were streaming down my face. I stumbled through the carnage. The Stoll brothers, hands still around their vials of Greek fire. I stumbled past, then tripped over Reyna's body, landing face first onto someone else… _Will._ I sob built behind my lips. He had been bent over Katie Gardener, trying to heal her, when someone had shot him through the heart with an arrow. Gently, I pulled out the arrow, and cradled his limp, lifeless body in my arms. It was my fault. If I had just been there, if I had just been a little more courageous, if I could have been a little more open. A single sob escaped my lips. I stifled them before anyone could hear. Grief hit me like a freight train, slamming into me suddenly, filling me with anguish. It was a thousand times worse than losing Bianca. I shook with barely contained grief.

"Nico!" Will whisper screamed in my ear. I jumped awake, shivering and crying silently. He was holding me against his chest. I shook, still feeling my nightmare's grief. I buried my head into his chest. He rubbed his hand against my spine and stroked my hair, trying to calm me down. Every time I was almost done, it would slam into me again, renewing my silently sobbing. Finally, I stifled them and looked up at Will. His features were etched with concern. "Are-Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, knowing I probably wasn't alright. I bit my lip. I knew I should open up, but something held me back. I glanced at his eyes. They reminded me of a cat's, how they shine a peculiar color at night. Yet they retained the sky-blue color which I have grown to love.

I gave a small nod, and started to tell him about my nightmares.

 **Hey Hi yeah its Katie here um im not really like sure how to work the app but I can do it on pc so I wont update a whole lot.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **A Fangirl.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Wow 4 chapters not bad.**

 **Still idek**

Will and Nico were surrounded. The evil Roman centaurs and corralled them into a corner. Nico couldn't go in without coming out looking like a pincushion, and Will was out of arrows. Will still wouldn't let Nico use any of his powers, even if Nico insisted it was the only way.

"Will, we are literally going to die, yet you still won't let me shadow travel us out of here." Nico said angrily.

"If you shadow travel you will melt into a pool of darkness, I'm not letting you! Doctor's orders!' Will shot back.

"Oh, so I guess dying right now is better than being able to live?"

"Nico, if you have any idea the _doesn't_ involve ki-" Will was cut off by an arrow in his arm., then another in his leg. Nico jumped back to catch him.

"Gods." Will hissed. Usually their positions were switched. Nico lowed him onto the ground as gently as he could, giving the centaurs a death glare. Some of them shifted uneasily. Nico snapped the shafts, then carefully removed the arrowheads. Nico stood up. "Nico, don't you dare-"

Nico ignored him, then stepped over him, and dark waves seemed to be radiating off him.

"No, if you do it I swear I'll-"

The centaurs hadn't like the fact that the Son of Hades was here before, but now a few of the younger ones skittered, then turned and ran away. Some of the older ones went to chase them down, shaking their bows and clubs. Nico glared at the twenty-something remaining centaurs. "Leave. Now." Nico said, his voice resonating through the woods. He raised his arms, and legions of undead soldiers burst out of the ground. They ran off, chattering and fighting the centaurs. One centaur had the sense to shoot at Nico, but one of the zombie stood in front, taking all the arrows.

Within five minutes, all of the centaurs were either dead or being chased by dead Roman legionaries. Nico stumbled back, exhausted.

"I'm starting to think-to think you don't listen to me." Will said when Nico plopped down. Will was visibly more pale, and sweating profusely.

Nico scoffed. "No?" He started to dress his wounds, the exact way Will had showed him how to.

"I sit corrected." Will said, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Shut up." Nico said, leaning back against the rock.

Will took out some ambrosia from the backpack, which was now open on the ground between them. He took out a portion and gave it to Nico. "Eat it." Will said forcefully.

"You should probably eat some too." Nico said, eating the small chunk. It tasted like homemade pasta.

Will pulled out a spray bottle of nectar. He sprayed it onto the bandages, allowing it to soak in. He took a bit of ambrosia, eating the lemon-y tasting square.

"Come on, Solace. We still have to get to Camp Jupiter." Nico helped him up, then slung his good arm around his neck.

"No shadow traveling." Will said.

"Fine." Nico said, salty. He took on a portion of Will's weight and set off towards the direction of the Roman camp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey um sorry I wont really post a lot at all I write this stuff during school when im supposed to like be in a class. And I lost inspiration for a hot what was it 3 weeks? Yeah idk but INSPIRATION HAS STRUCK AGAIN WHOOP WHOOP**

 **Hang with me fams**

Will was looking for Nico. He usually was either with Will, the Hades cabin, or with Mrs. O' Leary, yet he wasn't in any of these places. Will wasn't horrible worried; once Nico had gotten called to Hades' Throne Room without warning and he simply vanished. Will decided one last look into the Hades cabin wouldn't hurt. On the steps he heard something inside, a sort of sniffling.

"Nico?" Will said softly, opening the door slowly. He stepped inside and closed the door. He spotted a Nico-shaped lump on a bed. Will walked over and sat on the bed. "Neeks?"

He didn't answer. He Just sniffed and shifted a little.

 _Okay, what the literal Hades is going on here?_ Will thought. "Nico?" Will lifted a corner of the blanket. Nico was laying there, curled into a ball. Will laughed softly. "What are you doing under there?"

"Dying." Came the muffled reply.

"Aren't you being dramatic?"

Nico sniffed. "No."

"Why are you dying?"

Nico coughed. "I think I'm sick."

"Well maybe if you lay on your bed properly I could check."

Nico groaned, but complied. His pale skin contrasted drastically with the black sheets. There had been a fever outbreak lately, nothing serious, and it looked like Nico had caught it.

"It's just the fever that's been going around, you'll be fine." Will said.

"I'm dying." Nico complained, stretching out the word. Will rolled his eyes. "Will," Nico whined.

"You aren't dying. It'll be gone in a couple of days. Maybe less if you come to the infirmary."

"You can't cure death," Nico groaned, "I'd know."

"You can prevent death though. Come on." Will said, offering a hand to help Nico. He grabbed it and allowed himself to be pulled up. "I can't just do all the work, Nico." Will complained.

"You usually do anyway." Nico said, but leaned on Will and allowed himself to be lead to the infirmiry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **TORTURE SCENES HELL YEAH will angst**

Will woke up, head foggy. He looked up. The smell of bleach and metallic blood assaulted his nose. He looked up. He was tied to a chair. The piercing white light hurt his eyes. The white tile gleamed, the white tiled walls were spotless. Someone stood before him. She wore a blue shirt with ripped black jeans. Her blond hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. The thinness of her face and that width of her nose didn't go well together, but she was still a face that you would remember.

"Welcome back, Will." She said. Her voice was slightly nasally, but clear enough. "I'm Amy."

"What do you want from me?" Will asked, glaring at her defiantly.

"Don't you remember me?" She said with fake surprise.

"No, why, should I?"

"Maybe this will jog your memory." Amy said. She had a pocket knife. Will suddenly remembered. He had been kidnapped, plucked straight from his bed at Camp Half-Blood.

"I remember, but you still haven't told me what you want." Will said, feinting nonchalance.

"Apollo's power, of course."

"Where have you been? Ever since he lost his godly status, none of us have had much Apollo power."

"Bullshit." She snarled.

"Yeah, we can still, like, heal people and sing, and it isn't like our archery went away, but all prophecies? No luck."

Amy said a string of curse words. She leaned forward on the armrests on the chair. "I need a prophecy. Where can I get one?"

"How the Hades am I supposed to know?" Will said, trying to shrug. "The Oracle of Delphi is out, and none of the Apollo kids can do anything."

"There has to be others." She said. She couldn't quite keep the desperation out of her eyes.

"If there are I don't know of them." Will lied easily.

She considered him for a second, then pushed over the chair. Wills head cracked against the tile, making him see stars. He felt a bump already forming. Amy pulled the chair back upright with her foot.

"Real smart…" He mumbled.

"Don't sass me, Solace." She growled.

His head was aching. _You should get some ice on that._ His medical side whispered.

Amy was saying something. Will dragged himself back to the present.

"… he won't cooperate, but I think the chair blow was a little too much. My anger got the best of me. I shouldn't have started with the head." She paused. "Yeah, I know that. I'm not a complete idiot. No, Malcom, I'm not going to kill him. Did you get that di Angelo kid under control? I might need him."

Will knew that di Angelo meant something to him, and he could feel panic welling up inside him, but he couldn't quite place it. His head was clearing up, as if he was draining water out of his ears. Amy had left the room. He looked around. There was a spot on the floor where it was extra shiny. He remembered that's where he had been before he passed out. He looked at his arms. They were all cut up. There was the symbol of six of the Olympians on one arm, then the other half were on the other arm. They would be there for years, maybe forever. They were at a constant ache.

Amy came back, a small boy in front of her. She pushed him to the floor. His hands were bound behind him, and his black hair was messy and dirty. It took Will a second to recognize him. _Nico._

"Recognize your little boyfriend?" she said cruelly.

"Let him go." Will said steadily.

"Aww, are you concerned for your little friend?" She said, then kicked him in the gut. Nico oofed, then coughed up a little blood. _Broken rib, or ribs._ Will thought automatically.

"Stop it! You want me, not him." Will said, desperate to save Nico.

"What, does this break your heart?" She said with mock concern. She lifted him up by the collar. Nico whimpered. She put him against the wall, holding him there by his chest. Amy pulled out her knife. "Tell me what I need to know." She said, the knife hovering above Nico's gut. Will made eye contact with Nico.

"Don't tell her." He said.

"Nico, I-"

"Will, I'm basically Death." He said. "It doesn't matter if I die."

"It matters to me!" Will said, his voice breaking.

"Chat time's over. Tell me what I want to know, or I start to cut." She said, moving the knife closer.

Will took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Nico." He whispered. "I- I can't tell you."

She sank the knife into Nico's side. His screams filled the white room, echoing off the tile. Will knew, in the back of his mind, that it didn't hit anything vital, that it wasn't fatal, but Will still strained towards Nico, his healer instincts wanting to rush to him, to try to help. As soon as he stopped screaming, Amy twisted the knife. He gritted his teeth and muffled his screams.

She let Nico fall. He landed in a heap, groaning. She wiped his blood off her knife. Will stopped straining. All it was doing is agitating his wounds. He slumped against the bonds. Amy seemed to take this a sign he was giving up. She kicked Nico onto his back. He groaned.

"So, Solace, you gonna tell me what I need to know?"

Will's eyes were glued to Nico. "What do you need to know?"

"The locations of the Oracles."

"What are going to do with this information?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Oh, nothing really." Will was stalling. He had seen a tattoo of a small flower behind Nico's ear. It wasn't Nico. It was Kevin, a Son of Loki. He had made himself look like Nico, so that the real di Angelo could do what he had to.

"You know what I think?" Will looked up, trying to force some emotion besides relief into his eyes. "I think you're lying. I know you know the location of the Oracles. I know you are restraining yourself from running to your boyfriend." She crinkled her exceptionally wide nose. "Disgusting."

"What, love?" He spat.

"No, the fact that you could possibly love another male. It is disgusting, and wrong."

"It isn't my fault you can't find any compassion inside your cold heart."

She stepped forward and slapped him. "Just because I'm not a _dirty, gay, faggot_ " She punched him with each word, "like you, doesn't mean I'm incapable of love."

Will spat out some blood. His face was already puffing up. He looked up at her. "You know what, you're right. Nico, we're over, 'kay?"

"Alright." Nico moaned from the floor.

Amy looked confused until it clicked. She was too late. The real Nico di Angelo burst through the door. He had a small army of the undead behind him, and a murderous gleam in his eyes.

Will was so relieved he could have cried. Kevin dropped the look, and his orange hair and tan skin showed, dull compared to the white tile. Skeletons came in and hauled Amy away. Nico told them to take Kevin to Valhalla. He went over and undid Will's bonds.

"Don't you dare."

"What?" Will said. He hadn't even said anything.

"Don't you dare say you're okay. You're not."

Will smiled. "I'm fine."

Nico glared. "Literally what did I just say?"

"I said I'm fine not I'm okay."

"Solace, what the Hades am I going to do with you?"

"Love me, cherish me."

Nico glared. "Let's get your arms bandaged up."

Will had almost forgotten. In the rush of relief, he had felt when Nico had burst through the door he had forgotten about his injuries. He knew he should feel them, but they seemed to have gone numb. "You aren't shadow traveling."

"If I recall, I am the one saving you."

"If I recall, you already summoned an undead army."

"No, Hades sent them."

"Still."

"Will, for once in your life, stop trying to be the healer."

He rolled his eyes. "I have bandages anyway."

Nico pulled out the rolls of bandage and a bag of ambrosia. "I couldn't get any nectar; we just ran out."

Will helped Nico properly put the bandages on his arms. He knew he was going to have the scars for a long time.

"Will?"

"What?" He snapped to attention. Will had been lost in his thoughts.

"I was asking if you wanted to go back to camp."

"Shadow travel?"

"No dip."

Will grabbed Nico's hand. "Fine."

They vanished into a shadow.

 **I am so sorry for never updating guys I forgot my password and im behind on astronomy and I cant talk to any one. Tate, if you are reading this (probably not but whatevs) I miss you and im not ignoring you im just grounded because of my missing astronomy so yeah. I HAVENT EVEN WATCHED VOLTRON S5 YET *cries* but yeah if you're reading this then love you babe hopefully talk to you soon.**

 **Sincerely me.**


	7. not update

not an update just a vent

so

i am really concerned about my significant other. I don't know if they are okay or if thier parents put that lock on thier phone if if they are grounded as well, but i reached out today and honestly i hate myself for being such a needy b1tch. I dont want to come across that was but it has been like three weeks since i have talked to them, or any one for that matter. I really want to talk, so i told them to email me, and hoped they would but honestly i shouldnt be worried because its liek 11:35 where they are but i cant help it because i noticed they havent been on insta in a while (more illegal activity on my part go me for breaking rules) but like i dont know if any of my friends are ok and now im blaring sad Twenty One Pilot songs and reading The Lost Hero and thinking about all the things that could have happened to them and i have no clue on what to do besides wait

oh gods i hate myself i feel so useless i cant comfort them or even see them or reach out in any way that i havent already don im using actual bad language no fuckin fight me i am so anxious and i cant help feeling like its my fault for never reaching out before today gods what the literal hell am i doing with my life

i should get back to reading and blaring my edgy music but i cant stop feeling this pit in my gut that i know is because of my idiotic brain that wont let me stop thinking about all the things that could have happened

i cant even watch voltron legendary defender to take my mind off of it but i really really REALLY hope everyone especially my s.o, is alright. I cant help but blame myself even though i am almost positive it _couldnt_ have been my fault... right?

i need help goddammit

okay i dont want to bother you guys with me being emotional any longer than i have to just know, if you are reading this, i didnt purposely cut myself from you. I love you. And honestly id rather die than do this astronomy but if i get my phone back then hell ill do it

thanks uh bye i guess


End file.
